Leonard Alderman
Dr. Leonard "Len" J. Alderman is the director of medical research at LifesBlood Labs. He has advocated for better quality of life for all peoples, but it remains unclear whether he actually means it. Background Though raised in the United States, he completed his undergraduate studies at Oxford, consequently earning his masters in the field of gene therapy from the King’s College London school of medicine. He graduated summa cum laude from the program in 1988. Dr. Alderman’s first work began as an associate doctor for a group office in Boston, Massachusetts, where he specialized in immunotherapy technique. He spent the following two years as a senior associate doctor at Preferred Pediatric, in upstate New York, primarily in experimental family care. Dr. Alderman recently moved to Los Angeles to continue his groundbreaking research on the behalf of LifesBlood Labs LLC. His mission is to serve his patients to the best of his ability with unprecedented technique – technique that will hopefully better the natural quality of life for all peoples. On August 6th, 2008, Alderman was named in a lawsuit filed by Verdus Pharmaceuticals that claimed that he, along with several other LBL employees, had stolen several unique patents to claim as their own, when in fact they were developed by Verdus, whom they were originally a part of. However, no mention of the lawsuit has been made aside from the press release on the Verdus website. Dr. Alderman began spreading word of the work of LifesBlood via YouTube, where he first posted a video explaining that during the week of August 22nd, Lifesblood has made their first significant breakthrough in the field of regenerative medicine. He described how a Dutch geneticist has discoved a unique ribozyme that has "the power to cure a million of aliments, anything from the common cold to cancer." LifesBlood is currently synthesizing the cells into a liquid compound dubbed "Hetleven". Almost two weeks later, he posted another video describing how LifesBlood has invented a machine that could perform dialysis more safely and more comfortably. He raved about the benefits in would bring, but it was later revealed by footage obtained by the Hymn of None that Alderman was reading off of a script, and could honestly care less about what he was saying. His dialogue also implies that he has been on the receiving end of the Strandbox, though the reasons as to why remain unknown. In recent developments, it was revealed by the Hymn of None that LifesBlood Labs was in fact testing it's Strandbox on trait positive girls, it has been speculated that it's purpose is to synthesize the trait positive blood in order to create the Hetlevan drug he had promised to release for public use. Almost every girl that had the Strandbox tested on them died with only two survivors, one in a coma, and the other that was healthy enough to continue to live, even to the point of being able to exercise and remain healthy. This trait positive child was Maggie. She had been able to pass all of the tests that the other girls couldn't survive through. Apparenlty through further research Alderman was able to discover that Maggie was a pure-blood trait positive. It is unknown to what this entails yet. Alderman has defended himself on at least two seperate situations that his unethical research of the trait positive gene is not for any type of material gain of his own, but for the good of the human race as a whole. He shows obvious contempt for Order due to the fact that it hordes trait positive humans in order to serve the Elders in their own quest for immortality by trasferring their blood into the Elders in a relegious event of the Hymn of One called the Ceremony and then afterwars discarding them, which apparently served as the main reason for his and the rest of LifesBlood Labs's leaving of Verdus Pharmaceuticals, and going off on his own venture to use the trait positive gene to end disease and possibly even death no matter how many trait positive individuals have to be sacrificed in order to accomplish that goal.